


To Have This Time Together

by WilmaKins



Series: To Have My Time Again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilmaKins/pseuds/WilmaKins
Summary: Steve and Tony take a much needed vacation, and have some fun by the pool.FEATURING INCREDIBLE ARTWORK BY starksnack - SERIOUSLY, IT'S WORTH CLICKING JUST FOR THATTechnically a sequel to To Have My Time Again - but could quite easily be read as a stand alone fic, if you're just looking for incredibly fluffy tropical vacation sex...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: To Have My Time Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929862
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125
Collections: Marvel Universe





	To Have This Time Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> This is being written as part of the 1000 Followers Milestone, for everyone who wanted to see a one shot set in the To Have My Time Again Universe... although, to be entirely truthful, you don't really have to have read the first fic to read this. Basically, Steve and Tony got over their fight in CACW, they're now a very happy couple, and they deserve a nice vacation...
> 
> The specific prompt was provided by starksnack, who has also made the incredible art that goes with it, and is by far the best thing about this (that's not me putting myself down - seriously, look at the art!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve sat down at the edge of the pool and let his legs fall into the water, kicking his feet like an excited kid. The breeze was warm and soft against his skin, carrying the scent of chlorine and jasmine and salt from the ocean. He took a long, slow breath, savouring the taste of it-

He was happy. Just happy, and nothing else.

Steve had never been one to daydream about tropical beaches or exotic getaways. Not that he had anything _against_ the idea… he just didn’t tend to think of it. Most of the staple escape fantasies of the 21st Century hadn’t even existed in 1940s, and certainly not for poor families like his, so they still didn’t really occur to him.

Although, now that he was here… yeah, he was beginning to recognise the appeal.

Steve still didn’t know whether Tony had been joking when he referred to the villa as a ‘nice little place by the beach’. For a start, it certainly wasn’t little. Each of the four bedrooms was bigger than Steve’s old apartment, and it was set in at least an acre of perfectly manicured gardens. Open plan and clean and minimally decorated, to Steve it seemed like an absolute abundance of _space_.

Secondly, it was more than just ‘nice’. It was like a work of art. Steve had found himself strangely fascinated by how flawless everything was, how effortlessly every detail worked together, how many comforts and conveniences were invisibly waiting for any possible need. How beautiful it all was.

From his spot at the edge of the huge infinity pool, Steve could watch the sun setting over the ocean, staining the sky and the water with a thousand shades of candy orange and pink... If he were to swim over to the other end of the pool, he would be able to look down over miles of unspoiled white sand, dotted with the lush green of palm trees.

It was a private stretch of beach, obviously – although, in all likelihood, they’d stay away from it anyway. For all Tony’s careful politicking, and all the diplomatic progress they were making, Steve and his team were still technically wanted criminals. Tony hadn’t received any written assurances on what would happen if any of them turned themselves in… or got spotted while walking along the ocean. So, even though Tony had booked the most remote location imaginable, even though they’d both gone to such lengths to cover their tracks, it was probably still sensible to stay in the villa for the week…

And Steve was just fine with that.

Right now, Steve couldn’t think of a single thing he’d change about his surroundings. Everything was beautiful, and comfortable, and quiet, and for the moment, Steve was happy to enjoy what was. To just _be_ , in a world that offered such pure and pleasant experiences. To appreciate the simple joy of looking at something so lovely.

…And speaking of which.

Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Tony strolling away from the villa, a glass in each hand. Steve’s contented smile broke into a broad grin, as he ran his eyes over Tony’s body…

His soft, tanned skin, decorated with battle scars from so many acts of bravery and kindness…

The quiet strength in his shoulders and arms, the sweep of muscle that was usually covered by some form of armour or another…

…His ass, in swim shorts-

“Hey,” Tony smiled, holding a glass out for Steve to take. “What’re you grinning at?”

“I was just thinking that I love every single thing about you,” Steve replied, casually. A pretty blush appeared over the bridge of Tony’s nose as he lowered his eyes, shyly.

“You’ve not even had a drink yet,” he joked, as he sat down and dropped his legs into the water beside Steve’s.

“I don’t need to have a drink to think you’re beautiful,” Steve assured. “I need to have a drink before I think your Star Wars theories are interesting-”

A laugh bubbled over Tony’s lips before he could shoot Steve a glare.

Smiling, Steve took a sip of his drink. Lemonade… And something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“A gift from Thor?” He guessed.

“Valkyrie,” Tony corrected with a sly smile. “With strict instructions that it wasn’t for the likes of me, so…”

Steve grinned again and took another mouthful. He quite liked that Valkyrie had given them a gift for their vacation… And, although even Asgardian liquors did little for him, and the buzz tended to wear off quickly, there was something quite nice about being able to ‘have a drink’ right now. Simply being able to partake in the ritual of it, to experience one of those small moments that other people took for granted – things that, up until recently, Steve had assumed simply weren’t for him…

“You like it here, then?” Tony asked, in what was probably a more earnest tone than he’d intended.

“I love it here,” Steve sighed, happily. A swell of pure affection rose up in him, seeing the pride in Tony’s little smile.

“Well, that’s success number two…” Tony commented casually, resting his weight against Steve’s side.

“What was success number one?”

“Got you into swim shorts,” Tony grinned, flicking Steve’s waistband playfully. Steve barked a surprised laugh before Tony could carry on. “ _Although_ , I must say – these do nothing at all for your ass…”

“I’m scared to ask what you suggest instead,” Steve replied, still giggling.

“My question is this,” Tony announced, theatrically. “If _you_ are not buying Speedos, who are they making them for?”

“Well…” Steve suggested pointedly, leaning back to make it very clear he was checking out Tony’s ass-

And then there was a sudden startled yelp from Tony, and a sharp intake of breath, as he flinched back into Steve’s arms.

“Oh! Sorry-” Steve laughed, when he realised that he’d just spilled ice cold lemonade over Tony’s stomach…

_Although…_ he couldn’t help but notice that he’d quite liked Tony’s reaction.

The way he’d gasped for air…

The way his eyes had widened…

The fact that Steve could still feel Tony’s heart beating under his skin…

_Hmmm_ ….

“You don’t seem very sorry,” Tony noted, with a still-breathless grin. “If I didn’t know better I’d say that was on purpose.”

“Of course not!” Steve exclaimed, faux outraged. And then poured a confident glug of his drink over the back of Tony’s neck. “- _That_ one was on purpose…”

Tony shrieked again, kicking up a wide spray of water, his body tensing against Steve’s ribs.

…Yeah, Steve definitely liked that reaction-

“Stop!” Tony laughed, making a weak grab for Steve’s wrist “It’s a waste of Asgardian booze…”

“Oh, I don’t intend to waste any…” Steve replied, seriously…

And dropped his head to kiss Tony’s neck.

Tony gave another yelp of surprise, which this time softened into a contented hum as Steve’s lips settled against his skin. He let his body melt closer into Steve, shifting his weight and lifting his head so that Steve could trail kisses down along his throat.

Steve set his glass down to the side of him carelessly, paying no attention to whether it toppled over – while Tony just let his fall to the ground, quite possibly cracking it. There was a sudden rush of excited pride, as Steve recognised how worked up Tony was getting. Even after all these months he was still overwhelmed by the discovery that Tony loved him, that he _wanted_ him… Nothing got to Steve like the sound of Tony losing control, _watching_ the effect he could have on him…

Tony’s breathing grew faster and shallower as Steve began to suck very gently at his neck, teasing with the edges of his teeth. That heat coiled tighter in the pit of Steve’s stomach, his cock throbbing hard as he heard that pleading edge on Tony’s voice-

And then Tony gave a needy little moan and sat up, suddenly, twisting so that he could kiss Steve’s lips.

Steve’s warm sense of elation flared into something more urgent. There was an immediate _physical_ instinct to be closer to Tony, which outran Steve’s ability to process it. His hands caressed roughly over Tony’s skin while he was still figuring out how to get to him, kissing him as desperately as he could in this slightly awkward side-by-side position – until it finally occurred to him that he was going to _have_ to pause for at least long enough to get his legs out of the pool.

Steve broke the kiss with a gasp, pulling his legs out of the water and turning to kneel on the edge of the pool, all with Captain America speed and efficiency. Tony’s eyes barely had time to widen, before Steve had grabbed him by the hips and bodily lifted him into the same position, pulling him hard against his chest-

And then, before Steve could kiss him again, he caught a glimpse of Tony looking up at him.

And he was just _so_ beautiful.

It was a perfect snapshot of Tony… His eyes wide and playful, his lips full and almost smiling, his whole body framed by sunlight like a halo…

It caught Steve by surprise somewhat, _literally_ taking his breath away-

And then Tony grabbed at him again, kissing him desperately, his body warm and solid in Steve’s arms… And Steve stilled. He held his hands firms against Tony’s waist, forcibly changing the pace of this, kissing Tony slower, and deeper…

Steve had suddenly realised that he didn’t want to rush through all these details. That he wanted to touch every inch of Tony, that he wanted to indulge in him-

That he liked feeling Tony fidget against him like this-

That he’d liked teasing him.

He wrapped an arm tight across Tony’s hips, taking his weight completely as he shuffled back towards a nearby sun lounger that was standing at the edge of the pool – thinking only of getting to the nearest soft surface. He sat down on the end of it with a somewhat graceless bump, Tony still held in his lap.

Tony kissed him again, still trying to encourage Steve to a more urgent pace-

Steve just smiled against his lips.

He settled himself more firmly, pulling Tony close against his chest as Tony pinned Steve’s hips between his thighs – kissing him the whole time.

But Steve was setting the pace now. He ran a slow, strong hand through Tony’s hair, tilting his head so that he could kiss him deeper. Tony moaned a soft surrender, melting into Steve’s embrace, calming to meet his rhythm.

Steve moved to pepper teasing little kisses along his jaw, Tony lifting his chin obligingly, letting Steve guide him – offering every inch of himself. Steve felt it burn through him, the pressure tightening as he worked his way down Tony’s throat, Tony pushing himself up against him. Steve kissed his way down Tony’s chest, lifting him by the hips so that he could get to more of him. He tasted of lemonade and suntan lotion.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve murmured mindlessly, one hand caressing over the curve of his waist. He let his fingertips tease under Tony’s waistband, delighting in the way he shivered. And then he slid his hand over Tony’s cock, glancing up so that he could watch Tony’s face as he stroked slowly over the length of him. Tony groaned low in his chest, parting his lips as he rocked his hips into Steve’s hand. A wave of friction rolled up along Steve’s back, as Tony ground into him-

His resolve slipped just slightly.

Tony whined sulkily as Steve took his hand away, and shuffled back a little on the lounger-

Which then became a thrilled gasp, as Steve pulled him up onto his knees and tugged his shorts down over his thighs.

“Steve….” Tony breathed, as Steve took his cock in his hand again, rolling his thumb over the head as he flexed his grip against him. And then Steve began stroking over the length of him again, slow and firm, never taking his eyes away from Tony’s…

His own cock throbbed petulantly, already missing the pressure of Tony up against him – but he _did_ like the view, like this… Tony kneeling over him, his thighs tensing in desperation, moving against Steve in time with his increasingly frantic panting… Steve indulged in it for as long as he could bare to, until that low ache had tightened into a sharp pain-

Until he snapped under the strength of it.

He sat up suddenly, his hand still curled around Tony’s cock, and – mainly out of habit – he whispered,

“ _Do you want to come inside?”_

Really, he just meant, _can I fuck you?_ He was just following the usual pattern of ‘going to bed’, too preoccupied with thoughts of what would happen when they got there to consider the plan.

And then he watched Tony’s eyes darken, the overwhelmed expression heating into something more determined. His face lit up with a mischievous smile, before he leant closer, and told Steve,

“ _No.”_

There was a split second of confusion at that response – a reaction Tony took advantage of to push Steve onto his back. Steve lost a surprised breath, his hips arching upwards instinctively as Tony stood up. He glanced up in time to watch Tony step free of his shorts, and flash him another devious grin, before he knelt down at the foot of the sunbed

…Oh, yeah – they didn’t _have_ to go inside.

…Oh, Steve very much liked that idea-

He gasped a startled _oh_ , as Tony pulled his shorts down over his legs in one confident tug. There was an immediate, illicit thrill, as Steve felt the breeze run over his exposed skin. And then Tony’s hand against his chest, encouraging him to shuffle back, guiding Steve to lie down against the lounger so that he could climb over the top of him. Steve let his head fall back as he arced up into Tony again, one hand on Tony’s hip, urging him closer-

And then the sudden, visceral jolt of searing ice against his chest.

“ _Jesus fuck,”_ Steve hissed, flinching upright, his muscles tightening and trembling under the shock. A thousand needle sharp shivers ran over his skin, his cock pulsing against his stomach as every nerve lit up. He blinked, and looked at Tony-

Who was looking down over him with a smug grin, Steve’s glass held triumphantly in his hand.

He hadn’t knocked it over, then.

“You were asking for that,” Tony taunted. Steve managed a breathless laugh, his hips still tensing upwards.

“That’s a waste of Asgardian booze,” he reminded Tony, pointedly.

Tony hummed a smile, and tossed the now empty glass over onto the lawn, and dropped his head to lick the trails of lemonade from Steve’s stomach with the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck…” Steve breathed, letting his head fall back again, as the heat of Tony’s mouth melted against the shock of cold on his skin, little tingles running down through his legs. The pressure in his hips began to ache, his cock burning against the cool evening air as Tony worked his way lower – too far gone to be as gradual and teasing as Steve had been. He lapped greedily over Steve’s stomach, his tongue rough and demanding, his hands pressing hard against Steve’s thighs. “ _Please_ Tony-”

Was cut off by a wanton moan, as Tony finally slid Steve’s cock into his mouth.

A wave of pleasure rolled through Steve’s body, hot and deep and needy. All the tension seemed to rush to his groin, his shoulders falling limp against the sun lounger as his hips braced up against Tony’s lips. He gasped, as Tony flicked the tip of his tongue over his slit, one hand grabbing mindlessly at Tony’s hair. Tony sucked against the head of Steve’s cock, before taking the length of him _slowly_ , deliberately dragging his tongue over Steve’s skin. The friction curled up along Steve’s spine, the pleasure beginning to pulse low in his hips – every beat a desperate craving for more.

And then Tony took him deeper, forcing the head of Steve’s cock into his throat. An overwhelming heat flushed up through Steve’s muscles-

“Oh, Tony, fuck yes, fuck-” Steve begged, his whole body already tensing in a growing need to come. Tony drew back, running his tongue over Steve’s slit again as his hand slipped away from Steve’s leg and curled around his own dick. “Please, baby, please-”

He felt Tony groan against his cock, his movements getting harder and faster as he began to jerk himself off, taking Steve to the back of his throat again and again in time with his own thrusts. Steve could feel Tony’s desperation, moving in perfect unison with his own. He moaned, feeling that pressure swell inside him, pushing up against the very limit of him over and over-

Until, at last, he broke through it.

Steve came with a wordless shout, pulling Tony’s hair into a fist as his hips snapped up against his mouth. Tony swallowed hungrily, sucking against Steve’s skin as the aftershocks shuddered through him, dragging that sensation up from the bottom of Steve’s spine.

Eventually, Steve’s body fell apart beneath him, every ounce of tension leaving him in one euphoric rush. Tony let Steve’s cock slide free of his mouth, sitting up as Steve collapsed back against the sun lounger. For a moment, everything was just one heady swirl of senses. Every inch of him was flooded through with that sensation, his limbs lost in an onslaught of feeling, his vision blotted with stars…

He could hear Tony breathing, hard and fast, the wet slide of skin over skin…

Steve lifted his head, blinking away the shadows so that he could look at Tony again. He recognised a hot, bodily thrill, distinct from all the other physical pleasures, as he watched Tony stroke his hand over his cock…

His body, lean and tense and sheened with sweat,

His face creased in desperation, his lips full and pleading,

And then his voice cracked into a low, keening groan, his hips jerking sharply as he came hard over Steve’s thighs.

Steve’s entire body twitched, sharp and sensitive, watching Tony come for him, feeling it-

“God, you are so fucking perfect,” just slipped over Steve’s lips, as Tony fell forward, his weigh resting heavily on one arm. Tony laughed, but was too preoccupied with catching his breath to try to answer.

“Jesus, I have missed you,” he managed eventually, letting his head rest on Steve’s hip. Steve grinned, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” he sighed. Tony glanced up at him, his expression soft and affectionate, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Steve let it overwhelm him. He gladly got lost in an endless moment where everything felt good, where there was nothing but how much he loved Tony and how wonderful the world was…

And then Tony sat up,

And stretched,

And then pushed himself up onto his feet-

And just let himself fall back into the pool.

“Tony!” Steve yelped in alarm, instinctively jumping up and going to the edge of the pool.

Of course, he recognised his mistake, even as he was leaning over the water-

But not in time to stop Tony from leaping up and grabbing his legs, pulling Steve in after him.

Well, obviously. Should have seen that one coming.

Steve wiped the water from his eyes before he turned to throw Tony a glare – which failed spectacularly, because Tony was grinning so proudly that it was impossible not to grin back.

“You’re such a child,” Steve chastised, playfully.

“Am not,” Tony shot back, predictably, before splashing Steve in the face. Steve giggled. He _did_ consider splashing him back…

“Come here,” he smiled instead, reaching out to pull Tony into his arms. He was weightless, in the water, his skin slippery against Steve’s…

“This is nice,” Tony murmured into Steve’s shoulder.

“Hm,” Steve smiled into his hair. And then, really just as a piece of mindless conversation, he added, “I assume you have a pool? For when I _can_ come home, I mean…”

“I have lots of pools,” Tony replied, casually. “I have this pool.”

“You have this pool for a week,” Steve corrected… already thinking that there was a lot they could do, in a week-

“No, this is our villa now,” Tony informed him, with a smile.

Steve snapped to attention again.

“Sorry, say again?” He asked, leaning back so that he could look Tony in the eye.

“I decided to just buy the place,” Tony replied, with what was clearly meant to be a nonchalant shrug. “I can do that sort of thing. I’m very rich.”

And it _did_ occur to Steve that he should argue that. Point out that it was a lovely gesture, and a wonderful surprise, however rich Tony was…

But that didn’t seem like the important bit, right now.

“ _Ours_?” He repeated, barely above a whisper. Tony’s face softened, a vulnerable sort of earnestness in his eyes when he answered,

“Of course. Well, I mean, obviously your name isn’t on the deed yet, because that would be really hard to explain to Ross and company… but, one day, when everything is straightened out, it will be. I mean, if you want it to be…”

For a second, Steve was so overwhelmed that he couldn’t answer him.

That was so different to Tony saying he’d bought this place _for_ him… So much better.

“Of course, I do,” Steve managed eventually. “Tony, that’s… I… I don’t know what to…” But Tony just shook his head, kindly.

“I love you,” he said, as though it were the answer to everything.

…And it was.


End file.
